gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Waddles/Gallery
Episodes Gravity Falls theme song Opening mabel pig.gif|Mabel hugging Waddles. The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png|Mabel first finds Waddles. S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png|Waddles in the Win a pig pen. S1e9 mabel wins pig.png|Mabel after first winning Waddles. S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png|Waddles riding with Mabel on the ferris wheel. S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png|Waddles sharing a slice of pizza with Mabel. S1e9 mabel and waddles photobooth.png|Waddles in the photo booth with Mabel. S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png|Waddles's first photo booth photo. S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png|Waddles's second photo booth photo. S1e9_mabel_waddles_picture_3.png|Waddles's third photo booth photo. S1e9 Mabel and Waddles.jpg|Mabel squishing Waddles's face. S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png|Waddles in a surgeon's outfit. S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png|Mabel playing with 'Dr. Waddles'. S1e9 stole time machine.png|Waddles next to Mabel as she and Dipper look at the time machine. S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png|Mabel with Waddles. S1e9 waddles runs away.png|Waddles running after being startled by the time machine's flash. S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png|Waddles being won by Pacifica in Dipper's favorite timeline. S1e9_pacifica_drags_waddles.png|Waddles trying to escape Pacifica in Dipper's favorite timeline. S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png|Mabel petting Waddles with a Caramel Apple in his mouth. S1e9 Mabel holding Waddles while Dipper is shocked.gif|Waddles squirms in Mabel's hands while Dipper is shocked that Wendy and Robbie are dating. S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png|Mabel after winning Waddles. S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg|Waddles with Dipper, Mabel, and Blendin Blandin. S1e9_watch_malfunction.png|Waddles and the twins watch as Blendin tries to work his Cloaking Device. S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png|Mabel kisses Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg|Mabel with Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with a picture.gif|Mabel holding a picture of herself and Waddles. S1e9 Mabel playing with Waddles.gif|Mabel playing with Waddles while Dipper is just laying down looking unhappy. S1e9 its...a...perperoni pizza.....gif|Waddles sharing a slice of pizza with Mabel. S1e9_time_police.png|Waddles watches as Blendin is confronted by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. S1e9 win a pig.png|Waddles in the Win a Pig booth. S1e9 waddles in pen.png|Waddles sitting in the Win a Pig booth. S1e9 mabel holding waddles.png|Mabel holding Waddles for the first time. S1e9 knife and fork.png|Waddles being held by Mabel, who looks disapprovingly at some eating utensils. S1e9 dipper suprised.png|Mabel presenting Waddles to Dipper. S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png|Waddles watching as Dipper confronts Blendin. S1e9 blandin camo.png|Waddles and the twins continue to watch as Blendin tries to work his Cloaking Device. S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png|Waddles with Blendin, Dipper, and Mabel. S1e9 travel back first.png|Waddles with Dipper and Mabel as they time travel. S1e9 mabel holding waddles cheeks.png|Waddles holding Waddles' cheeks. S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png|Waddles trying to escape from Pacifica. S1e9 mabel happy.png|Waddles playing with Dipper. S1e9 bear hug.png|Waddles with Mabel, who is hugging Dipper. S1e9 waddles on back.png|Waddles upside down. Fight Fighters S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png|Waddles watching as Grunkle Stan stumbles back. S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png|Waddles with Mabel. S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png|Waddles with Mabel and and a shoe-holding Stan. S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png|Waddles sitting at a table with Soos, Stan, and Mabel. S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 cheating.png Summerween S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.gif|Waddles with candy in a bowl. S1e12 meme8.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme1.png S1e12_pig_in_stomach.png|Waddles coming out of Grunkle Stan's stomach. S1e12 Waddles squealing.gif|Waddles squealing after popping out of Grunkle Stan's vest. S1e12 Waddles on the floor.gif S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.png Boss Mabel S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png|Waddles as Mabel's secretary. S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png|Mabel gives Waddles a dollar. S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 mabel thats not what piggybank means.gif S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.gif S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.png S1e13_Time_to_prove.PNG S1e13_Soos_tells_of_tourists.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.jpg S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1e14 Mabel holding Waddles.jpg S1e14 make the pig talk!.png S1E14 Waddles is a genius.PNG S1E14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 Mabel opening with drama.jpg S1e14 side table closer.png S1E14 Stan woke up.PNG S1E14 Mabel and Waddles.PNG The Deep End S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 pigs love ice cream and grunkles.gif S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 This shirt is delicious.png S1e16 what a boy does at a slumber party.gif S1e16 the average slumber party.gif S1e16 laughing delight.gif S1e16 waddles eating scorecard.png S1e16 candy kisses.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png S1e16 waddles hungry.png S1e16 waddles glass lick.png S1e16 waddles faces on glass.png S1e16 waddles snacks.png S1e16 waddles leaves.png S1e16 waddles as soos.png S1e16 soos waddles transfer.png S1e16 waddles like a cat.png S1e16 pig brain.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif Waddles in Soos's body.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 Candy and Waddles.png S1e17 yo what up girl.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 Dipper happy.jpg S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17 Everyone...even Waddles...is a fan!.jpg Land Before Swine S1e18 Rest in peace.jpg S1e18 I got my eye on you.jpg S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Holding hands.PNG S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.PNG S1e18 Waddles is taken.PNG S1e18 Matching sweaters!.PNG S1e18 Hey you!.PNG S1e18 Mabel and Waddles cuddling.jpg S1e18 Your my favourite pig in the whole world.jpg S1e18 Waddles licking Mabel's hand.jpg S1e18 Mabel on her knees.jpg S1e18 Mabel screaming yes.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles posing.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles side step on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing on the counter.jpg S1e18 Walking on the counter.jpg S1e18 Waddles eating a book.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles taking a picture.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles acting cool.jpg S1e18 Mabel being a pig.jpg S1e18 Waddles being a pig.jpg S1e18 Mabel playing with Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel bumping Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing.jpg S1e18 Mabel, Stan and Waddles Sleeping.png S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.PNG S1e18 Stolen Pig!.PNG S1e18 Feeding time.PNG S1e18 Tenderly nursing.PNG S1e18 noms.png S1e18being cute and adorable.png S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Heh heh..PNG S1e18 Mabel on the floor.PNG S1e18 Kicking out.PNG S1e18 Innocent.PNG S1e18 Wizard pig.PNG S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 That's my girl.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.PNG S1e18 Waddles stare.png S1e18 Cute Waddles.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 Staying in on a rainy day.jpg S1e19 Stan calls the kids.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20_Waddels_as_Gedion.png S1e20 Waddles....PNG S1e20 Back to the corner....PNG S1e20 Tramautised Waddles.gif S1e20 No more Gideon jr..png Miscellaneous group sketch.jpg S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Category:Character galleries